What? What Do You Mean I Knocked Up My Second?
by FireFly92
Summary: When stranded and alone in Antartica, Rodimus Prime and Kup do something to keep warm. What happens when that something leads to an uncertain Prime and a frightened Second-in-command? And when did all this lead to love... RodimusxKup. Only seen 87 movie
1. Prologue of the Clean and Boring Kind

Hello ya'll! I i_am/i_ alive... Just so ya'll know... .

This version of the Prologue is i_/b__**CLEAN**_/i/b! I repeat _**ibCLEAN/i/b**_! For the entire dirty scene, go to the next chapter... -smirk- And who said History was boring? I got this idea from my Civil War class!

Springer: Get on with it! -growls-

-sighs- Fine... ... Rodimus say the Disclaimer.

Rodimus: No.

Kup?

Kup: -dark look-

... -inches away- Jazz?

Jazz: SURE! -to Audience- Yukkie don' own us. Jus' th' Sparklin' OC tha' appears a'... Wai', ain' tha' Spoilas?

Hmm... Good point. WELL, I just own a Sparkling in the story. ... Okay,more than one Sparklings. I got a surprise. 3

Jazz: -completely shocked/hurt look- A surprahse ya didn' even tell i_me/i_...?

... I'll tell you if you get Prowl to wear... -whispers it to him-

Jazz: -nod- Rahgh'! ... Wai'... Does this mean yer...?

Maybe. Now get!

Jazz: PROWLER BABY! -runs off-

=+= Okay... Now on with the fic~!

---Prologue__Clean Version

Rodimus Prime and Kup sat in the frozen cavern, shivering. The young Prime glanced at Kup.

"W-what? N-no st-stories?" He teased. The old 'bot glared weakly.

"N-never been in th-this k-kind of-f s-situation b-before." Rodimus nodded weakly at the statement.

"R-right..." The two fell into a silence that made the tension worse. Rodimus noticed Kup's optics start to fade offline. Frowning, he shook his Second-in-Command gently. The old mech looked up weakly.

"Stay with me Kup." he said, trying to make it sound like an order. His second looked like he wasn't fully processing the order, so Rodimus scooted closer and hugged the mech. He revved his engine, heating both of them up.

"J-just go b-back w-without-t m-me." Kup shivered.

"N-no! I-I'm no-not l-leav-ving w-without y-you!" The Prime growled, "S-Skyf-fire w-will b-be he-here s-soon." The small fire cracked as Rodimus kept hugging Kup, revving his engine every so often. Upon closer look at the old 'bot, Rodimus noticed how the fire's light danced on the mech's body. He shook his helm gently.

'i_The cold is definitely getting to me.../i_" He thought.

"R-Rodimus...?" Rodimus was brought out of his thoughts by Kup.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I-I ju-just-t re-rem-membered s-someth-thing a-a ol-old f-friend o-of m-mine a-and h-his p-partner d-did to k-keep w-warm." Rodimus had a hard time understanding his mentor, since his denta were clattering quite loudly.

"What is it?" Right now, any idea to keep him and Kup alive would do.

"... N-neverm-mind. I-it's st-stupid."

'i_Couldn't be that bad.../i_'

"I order you to tell me!" Rodimus growled.

"U-um... I-interf-facing..." Kup mumbled.

"Okay..." Rodimus was slightly liking that idea.

'_iWhoa! Wait what?! What am I /i_thinking_i!? Kup's my friend, mentor and my second-in-command! Damn... I need to get laid.../i_'

"I sh-should-dn't hav-ve said-d an-nyth-thing..." Kup said, trying to squirm away from rodimus.

"What? No! It's fine... as long as it keeps up online. Besides, it's not as if anybody will find out." Rodimus tightened his grip. He shifted and was now laying ontop of Kup. The smaller mech squirmed.

"W-we d-don-!"

"Shh..."

Rodimus called up the tunnel that he and Kup had first fallen through during the battle. Soon enough, First Aid and Jazz slid down.

"You guys alright?" First Aid asked the Prime.

"I'm fine, but Kup hasn't woken up." Rodimus frowned. First Aid nodded and walked over to the unconscious SIC.

"Mmm... When was he online last?" The medic asked.

"About two days ago." Rodimus said. He was worried. When he woke up, and Kup was still offline, he almost freaked.

Scratch that. He i_did/i_ freak.

"Alright, we've got to get Kup back to the city." said the medic. With Jazz's help, Rodimus got Kup out of the small hole they had been stuck in for almost four days. First Aid got out the tools he needed to get the SIC back online.

"Skyfiyah, ya mahght wan' t' hurry!" Jazz said.

"Right!" Skyfire said, lifting off once his passengers were all on board.

'i_Please be alright..._/i' Rodimus thought quietly to himself.

---End of Prologue__Clean

Welp! That was the clean Prologue! If ya'll review, and demand for the dirt-filled Prologue, I'll give it to ya. -grins- the dirt is two pages long... 3


	2. Prologue of the Dirty Kind

Welp! (Disclaimer on previous ch.)

This be the Idiiiiiirtyyyy/i version... -snickers-

I swear, I didn't have any pepsi. We ran out several days ago. T_T

ANYWAYS! Here's the Dirty Prologue.

Jazz: WAIT! Before we start, Ah got Prowlie to do it!

-eyes wide- Holy Slag. NO WAY!

Jazz: PROWLIE!

Prowl: -stalks out in a thong- What is the point of this...? It's riding up my skidplates...

-dies laughing- YES! YES! Readers! TAKE PICTURES! (Or if you want to know how Jazz did this, come up with it one yer own, 'cause I seriously have NO idea how he did this!)

Jazz: Ah dunno... Ah thin' i' looks sexeh on ya Prowlie. -smirks-

... -dead-

Orian: -pokes with stick- MOMMY! THE AUTHORESS IS DEAD AGAIN!

Prowl: -sighs- So tell her that Ratchet's jerking off Ironhide...

Orian: ... Mommy, why are you wearing a thong...?

Prowl: -facepalm- GET!

Orian: -runs away-

... -revived by Armada charries screwing- Leave a review/comment(for the dA people. I'm just copying an' pastin' dudes)

---Prologue__Original__DIRTY!

Rodimus Prime and Kup sat in the frozen cavern, shivering. The young Prime glanced at Kup.

"W-what? N-no st-stories?" He teased. The old 'bot glared weakly.

"N-never been in th-this k-kind of-f s-situation b-before." Rodimus nodded weakly at the statement.

"R-right..." The two fell into a silence that made the tension worse. Rodimus noticed Kup's optics start to fade offline. Frowning, he shook his Second-in-Command gently. The old mech looked up weakly.

"Stay with me Kup." he said, trying to make it sound like an order. His second looked like he wasn't fully processing the order, so Rodimus scooted closer and hugged the mech. He revved his engine, heating both of them up.

"J-just go b-back w-without-t m-me." Kup shivered.

"N-no! I-I'm no-not l-leav-ving w-without y-you!" The Prime growled, "S-Skyf-fire w-will b-be he-here s-soon." The small fire cracked as Rodimus kept hugging Kup, revving his engine every so often. Upon closer look at the old 'bot, Rodimus noticed how the fire's light danced on the mech's body. He shook his helm gently.

'i_The cold is definitely getting to me.../i_" He thought.

"R-Rodimus...?" Rodimus was brought out of his thoughts by Kup.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I-I ju-just-t re-rem-membered s-someth-thing a-a ol-old f-friend o-of m-mine a-and h-his p-partner d-did to k-keep w-warm." Rodimus had a hard time understanding his mentor, since his denta were clattering quite loudly.

"What is it?" Right now, any idea to keep him and Kup alive would do.

"... N-neverm-mind. I-it's st-stupid."

'i_Couldn't be that bad.../i_'

"I order you to tell me!" Rodimus growled.

"U-um... I-interf-facing..." Kup mumbled.

"Okay..." Rodimus was slightly liking that idea.

'_iWhoa! Wait what?! What am I /i_thinking_i!? Kup's my friend, mentor and my second-in-command! Damn... I need to get laid.../i_'

"I sh-should-dn't hav-ve said-d an-nyth-thing..." Kup said, trying to squirm away from rodimus.

"What? No! It's fine... as long as it keeps up online. Besides, it's not as if anybody will find out." Rodimus tightened his grip. He shifted and was now laying ontop of Kup. The smaller mech squirmed.

"W-we d-don-!"

"Shh..." Rodimus shushed him and planted his lip components on the other's.

Rodimus started to run his hands over Kup's chassis. He slipped his fingers in the plating and licked at Kup's lips, begging for entrance. Kup slowly parted his lips as he let the Prime put his hands on his body. Rodimus shoved his glossa into the SIC's mouth, fighting the glossa already in there.

Kup, heating up already, moved his hands down Rodimus' chestplates. He moaned as Rodimus' fingers roamed a sensitive spot on his hips. Moving ever so slightly, Kup managed to get his left hand down to unlatch Rodimus' codpiece. His right hand wrapped around the Prime's neck.

Rodimus let out a gasp when Kup wrapped a cold hand around his codpiece. He groaned when that same hand squeezed it. He nipped at Kup's neck.

"Rodimusss..." Kup moaned, starting to move his hand up and down. He felt Rodimus bite down with another groan.

"K-Kup...!" Rodimus let out a moan. Finally he got tired of being slowly jerked off. He grabbed Kup's hands and forced them above their owner's head. Keeping them pinned with one hand, he used the other to open Kup's crotchplates.

"A-ah!" Kup gasped as the cold air touched the insides of his crotch. Rodimus gave no warning as he forcefully slammed his codpiece into Kup's port. He smirked to himself when Kup let out a small strangled cry. He came back up, almost out completely, and slammed in again.

"Rodimus!" Kup kept crying out in pleasure, just as Rodimus kept crying out Kup's name. Rodimus lowered his head and took Kup's lips again. He plunged his glossa deep into the other's mouth. His glossa engaged in a battle against the native one. Both mechs groaned as Rodimus' freehand roamed Kup's body.

"A-ah! Ah! K-Kup! I-I'm going- I'm going to-! Ahh! Oh Primus! I'm c- Ah~!" Rodimus cried as he came inside of his SIC.

"R-Rod-oh! I-I-! Primus, nngh~! A-ahh! F-faster Rodimus! iOhh!/i Harder!" Kup cried as Rodimus started to get turned on again.

"iPrimus/i Kup! Ohh! Y-You're turning me on!" The Prime groaned.

"R-Rodimus! H-Harder! F-Faster!" Kup gasped. He had never thought he would be doing this with his commander, but idamn/i was it good!

"Kuupp!" Rodimus groaned again.

"I-I~! I-I'm going to...! iRodimus!/i" Kup shrieked as he came. Rodimus thrusted one more time, crying out as he came again. Rodimus forced himself to roll off of Kup before he pulled him close and fell offline.

Rodimus called up the tunnel that he and Kup had first fallen through during the battle. Soon enough, First Aid and Jazz slid down.

"You guys alright?" First Aid asked the Prime.

"I'm fine, but Kup hasn't woken up." Rodimus frowned. First Aid nodded and walked over to the unconscious SIC.

"Mmm... When was he online last?" The medic asked.

"About two days ago." Rodimus said. He was worried. When he woke up, and Kup was still offline, he almost freaked.

Scratch that. He i_did/i_ freak.

"Alright, we've got to get Kup back to the city." said the medic. With Jazz's help, Rodimus got Kup out of the small hole they had been stuck in for almost four days. First Aid got out the tools he needed to get the SIC back online.

"Skyfiyah, ya mahght wan' t' hurry!" Jazz said.

"Right!" Skyfire said, lifting off once his passengers were all on board.

'i_Please be alright..._/i' Rodimus thought quietly to himself.

---End__Origina__DIRTY

Oooooh yeah...

DOUBLE WAMMY ON RODIMUS' PART!

And yeah. From this day forward!

Codpiece shall be known as Cod, Piece, Part and/or iIT/i

So, yeah. Inside joke. Never rp with me or else you will never think of Codfish the same way again.

Plus side!

Dirty rps with me cures the fear of the word IT, which is normally associated with... C-clowns...

((bWarning!/b This is not an actual cure for the phobia of clowns. Just the word it that is normally associated with clowns via the movie IT.))


End file.
